


(oh gosh) so crazy

by subgyeom



Series: yugyeom-centric collection [11]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cults, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Peek-a-Boo (Red Velvet), M/M, Pizza Delivery Boy Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Sad Kim Yugyeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subgyeom/pseuds/subgyeom
Summary: the boy standing by the door holds a pizza box in his hands, as they always do.





	(oh gosh) so crazy

**Author's Note:**

> i've had somewhat of a writer's block for everything other than my shitty instagram style wattpad book for the last two or so weeks, so i wanted to try and quickly write something. this isn't exactly well developed and could be a lot longer but i'm honestly exhausted lol
> 
> (title from peek-a-boo by red velvet)

the boy standing by the door holds a pizza box in his hands, as they always do.

the same old cardboard structure holding the substance yugyeom isn’t even allowed to taste in clasped in thin fingers, the smell of food (real, true food - not the mutilated sacrifices of the little creatures that scutter around the garden being shoved past his lips unwillingly - but something that doesn’t make his stomach twist in disgust) surrounding him. but for once, yugyeom can’t focus on the want that burns deep to go against the rules. because the boy is breathtaking - white hair peeking out of his red cap and falling just above big eyes that seem bored, not enchanted at such an exquisite house as they always were, instead just seeming normal, and maybe normality is what yugyeom craves - and for once, yugyeom is holding his breath not of an anticipation for a hit.

yugyeom’s hands shake when their fingers accidentally brush together, peering down as subtle as he can at the other’s name card, whatever had once been printed in formal font scrawled over in messy handwriting. “thank you,” his voice is timid, as it has been for years, and from the way the pizza boy leaned closer, it’s probably far too quiet for normal human hearing. “...bambam?” 

it seems as if the mutter of his name is enough to bring the boy’s focus upon him and there’s something in his bewitching eyes that yugyeom has never witnessed before. a searching gaze that makes his face heat up, blush spreading across his cheeks (that still managed to be apple-sized even with the malnutrition), and yugyeom doesn’t understand the look at all. he’s too innocent, truly, and anything that he doesn’t understand he avoids, dropping the money needed into the other’s open hand and keeping his stare fixed on the ground.

when the other leaves, yugyeom doesn’t know how to feel.

but when does he ever?

-

yugyeom’s family is a strange one.

it’s a intricate chain of different branches from one man. park jinyoung. yugyeom’s father, who had found a shivering mess of limbs and oversized clothing in an alley and took him home and named him his son without a second thought. yugyeom has too many uncles to count, not enough fingers to place every cousin upon, and far too many siblings, nine sisters and nine brothers that he adores with all his heart. but there’s more to them than that, more oddities hidden behind a facade of happiness.

yugyeom knows more of these issues than anyone. that’s probably what happens when you stumble across your supposed father and some associates cutting open a screaming pizza delivery boy when you’re only twelve years old. that’s probably what happens when you can’t sleep with the image of blood stained hands and torn open skin haunting your mind. that’s probably what happens when you become used to hands hitting and slapping and scratching as a child with more knowledge of the cruelties of the universe than you should hold. 

they worship who they simply call the goddess of the night and kill indiscriminately in her honour. they chose pizza delivery boys as the easiest option, those considered unimportant and easily disposable. they take their lack of a guilty conscience and force the emotions that should be theirs on their outsider of a son, who lacks friends and the comfort of a family, a stranger in his own home. 

some of the single women in the street view single park jinyoung as something of a god, a man to fawn over and yugyeom can’t help but scoff. the man who will never be his father is the devil incarnate and those who follow him are his little demonic minions and yugyeom is the saint turned sinner by association. 

every month in the district another pizza delivery boy goes missing.

every week no one cares.

every night yugyeom cries himself to sleep.

-

he’s pushed to order a pizza every night he can.

familiarity is needed. it makes it easier to lure them in, make them feel safe in the walls that hide hell itself, and the job falls upon yugyeom, sweet yugyeom with enough accidental charm to win over the boys who knock on the door. sometimes, he’s managed to save them. he convinced jeon jeongguk to take the chance in becoming a singer, he pushed kang younghyun into heading back home to see his family, he managed to make park chanyeol accept the offer he received to go to university. but he can’t save everyone and the faces of boys long gone watch over him as he sleeps. 

he can’t save everyone.

but maybe, this time, he can manage to save bambam.

-

it’s easy to win over bambam, but maybe not in the way yugyeom expects.

he doesn’t expect to fall for bambam’s more unique charms (how he turns pink every time yugyeom calls him ‘mook’ and how every other word out of his mouth seems to be a pop culture reference and how unexpectedly cute it is when he can’t remember a word in korean, muttering under his breath in a mess of thai and english). he doesn’t expect to find himself comfortable by the third night of ordering and secretly exchanging numbers on the fifth (claiming his nervousness is out of fear of an overprotective sibling) and by the eighth, yugyeom is bombarded with silly texts every night that make him giggle into his hand. 

and yugyeom hates it, because he knows what could happen, what is going to happen - that soon, bambam could be falling apart under the hands of a man yugyeom used to believe he could trust - and yugyeom so desperately doesn’t want that but knows that, above all else, he is a failure - and that he couldn’t change this, couldn’t change anything, couldn’t even pick up his phone and spill his guts to people who could help because he’s so goddamn terrified and sick of everything hurting and sick of being scared but stuck in this fucking cycle-

it’s easy to win over bambam.

yugyeom wishes it wasn’t.

-

bambam sneaks in through his window one night.

it’s risky, possibly the riskiest thing he’s ever done, but yugyeom can’t deny the other anything.

bambam thinks it’s because of yugyeom being his typical self, always bending to the rules of his family (and bambam thinks it’s only out of the goodness of his heart, when his heart is screaming at him to just fucking rebel for once in his life). “you’re so cute,” bambam murmurs and yugyeom’s heart stutters in his chest.

“i am not cute,” he protests, lips pushed into a pout that does nothing but confirm his words and bambam laughs quietly into his hair. yugyeom’s ready to fight against him (because cuteness can only be applied to those pure of soul and yugyeom has seen far too much to be virtuous) but bambam is as sly as a snake.

their lips are pressed together before yugyeom has a chance to register it.

bambam pulls away, licking his lips and chuckling at the flush that takes over yugyeom’s features. “definitely cute.” 

and for a moment, yugyeom is truly happy.

-

yugyeom’s happiness cannot last. 

he has learnt that the hard way.

his father tells him to call, that sickening smile on his face that yugyeom knows far too well. 

his heart drops in his chest.

and happiness ices away to fear.

-

they invite bambam in, smiling when they learn it’s his last delivery of the night and insisting he stays for a rest before heading back to the pizza place. 

bambam goes to sit down -

their smiles transform into grins of far too much malice to be human -

and yugyeom remembers -

remembers every time, every crime he has had to witness as some form of punishment, remembers the nights spent curled into bambam’s side for much needed warmth in his cold world - 

and he can’t even stop himself.

his delicate fingers are curling around bambam’s wrist, dragging bambam through every maze like corridor of the labyrinth to the exit, to safety. 

to a place where they can be free.

together.

-

the police receive a tip.

and yugyeom watches with a smile, his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, as park jinyoung is pushed into the back seat of a cop car. 

he is free.


End file.
